I can say I love you
by M.J. Hayden
Summary: Está bien sino lo notas, yo no quiero que lo hagas. [Reto #ICBESOS]
1. Accidental

**Disclaimer:** Fire Emblem Awakening no me pertenece

 **Nota de autor:** Participando en el reto de la pagina de Facebook "Imaginative Challenges", es su primer reto y uno de mis temas favoritos. Así que estaré participando.

Además, Morgan y Gerome necesitan más de mi amor. ya que el fandom no los quiere como yo (?).

 **Advertencias:** Posible OoC.

* * *

Accidental

 _Está bien sino lo notas, yo no quiero que lo hagas._

A veces ocurrían accidentes, algunas veces terminaban en desastre; otros en historias tan complicadas que no podían llegar a comprender el cómo se habían desarrollado tantos acontecimientos desencadenados por una pequeñez sin importancia. En un momento estabas por separarte de tu mejor amiga, al siguiente te encontrabas con tu madre del pasado y luchabas a su lado para salvarla.

O quizá, como el estratega de su grupo lo había dicho en algunas ocasiones; todos estaban conectados por lazos invisibles. Sin embargo, aunque aquella afirmación cargada de sentimientos había sido sin duda muy significativa; no tenía por qué tener un peso en él. O al menos eso había esperado.

Aquella no era más que otra batalla sin importancia contra un montón de resucitados, entonces; ¿en qué momento sus labios habían encontrado los de la pequeña estratega del futuro? Peor aún, estaban delante del padre de la chica y el capitán de los Custodios.

Sintió los labios temblar debajo de los suyos, la calidez envolviéndolo con cada segundo que pasaban y después no había nada. Gerome parpadeó aun con su máscara ocultando sus facciones, la vergüenza llenando su rostro como un sonrojo pronunciado mientras Minerva rugía bajo su mandato. Morgan por su parte, boqueó dos veces antes de mirar a otro lado y cuando habló, lo hizo en un susurro:

—Concentrémonos en la batalla.

—Bien. — Contestó en tono seco, tampoco es como si pudiera decir mucho a pesar de que aquel –aunque sería una sorpresa si la chica se enteraba- era su primer beso.

«Estoy actuando como un idiota», se reprendió, tenía que concentrarse en la batalla; después pensaría en las consecuencias de aquel acto completamente accidental –sino contaba el movimiento tan obvio de Minerva- y la reacción tan extraña del pequeño gnomo hiperactivo llamado Morgan. Primero debía mandar al infierno a un puñado de resucitados y después, con suerte; Robin sería lo suficientemente bueno como para pasar por alto el que hubiera besado a su hija.

* * *

A favor de la Campaña " **Con voz y voto** ", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo."

 _Hayden_


	2. Mejilla

**Disclaimer:** Fire Emblem Awakening no me pertenece

 **Nota de autor:** Na,na,na; BATMAN.

 **Advertencias:** Posible OoC.

* * *

Mejilla

" _En el fondo, ella sabía que él era todo lo que esperaba de este mundo y estaba locamente enamorada"_

– Leunam

Morgan se palmeó las mejillas con fuerza, no había sido su imaginación; Gerome la había _besado_. Bueno, fue más bien una rozadura de labios que la había dejado con las piernas temblorosas por la emoción, mientras su concentración voló por la ventana que incluso su padre había tenido que intervenir en algunos ataques que requerían magia. Estaba avergonzada, por supuesto; pero una parte suya sentía que, aun siendo accidente, el jinete de wyvern no era tan indiferente a ella como quiso hacerle creer cuando la dejó con la palabra en la boca.

Cuando su enamoramiento comenzó, no lo sabía; pero ahora ahí estaba sentada mientras elaboraba un montón de bocetos de máscaras diferentes y no hacía más que suspirar al pensar que Gerome podía llegar a usarlas.

—¿Morgan? —Robin preguntó fuera de su tienda y la adolescente se incorporó de golpe tirando un montón de libros sobre el cuaderno de bocetos, lo que menos quería era que su padre malinterpretara lo que hacía.

—Adelante, papá. —Contestó arreglándose el flequillo.

El estratega entró mirando al suelo, sin embargo; al levantar la mirada y encontrarse con la suya, Morgan apretó los labios para no reírse. Robin podía ser todo un as en la estrategia, pero tenía un particular sexto sentido que le permitía saber cuándo la relación de dos personas "escalaba" de acuerdo al nivel de interacción; por lo que probablemente la estaba pasando un poco mal al darse cuenta de su relación con Gerome.

Cuando el pensamiento llegó, Morgan se detuvo mirándolo intensamente. Si su padre estaba ahí para hablar de su relación con el jinete, significaba que no era la única que se sentía así, ¿verdad? Era una teoría descabellada, pero tampoco improbable.

—No te preocupes, papá. — La chica le sonrió antes de depositar un beso en la mejilla, sintiendo la repentina tensión en el cuerpo del estratega—. Siempre serás el número uno en mi corazón.

—Cariño, no quieras romperlo tan pronto. —Say'ri tras Robin le sonrió suavemente.

Morgan intentó no sentirse incomoda, la presencia de sus padres significaba una muy embarazosa conversación sin duda alguna y no estaba segura de querer tenerla.

«Será interesante», pensó cuando vio a su padre estremecerse levemente, era momento de sacar sus dotes de sádica.

* * *

A favor de la Campaña " **Con voz y voto** ", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo."

 _Hayden_


	3. Robado

**Disclaimer:** Fire Emblem Awakening no me pertenece

 **Nota de autor:** Sin algo interesante que decir.

 **Advertencias:** Posible OoC.

* * *

Robado

" _Sabía que no era lo correcto, pero al tomar el camino equivocado me encontré con tu sonrisa… y algo más._ "

-Ulises Sánchez

Gerome gruñó todavía recargado en el costado de Minerva, la wyvern tenía rato dormida mientras él apreciaba las estrellas a través de su máscara. No había hablado con Morgan acerca del incidente del beso y aunque no era algo que deseaba, sabía que tendría que hacerlo tarde o temprano. Sin embargo, también sería aceptar todos aquellos sentimientos que no quería admitir en voz alta y de solo pensarlo salía corriendo.

Cerró los ojos unos cuantos segundos, de sus labios se deslizó un suspiro cansado mientras que intentaba por todos los medios no recrear la sensación de los finos labios de la chica sobre los suyos. Entendía que Minerva quería lo mejor para él, pero su mejor amiga había olvidado el lugar y el momento en el que se encontraban y aquello sin duda le traería problemas a la larga; sobre todo con Robin.

No le tenía miedo ni mucho menos, el hombre era todo un estratega que no se dejaba gobernar por sentimientos de cualquier tipo; sin embargo tampoco encontraba correcto hablar con él o siquiera mirarlo a la cara después de casi soltarle en la cara que había encontrado la razón del porque quería quedarse.

En primera instancia, lo había dicho porque quería salvar a Cherche de las garras de la muerte, pero cuando conoció a Morgan, su objetivo había sido el protegerla también sin que ella lo supiera.

«Es tan difícil hablar de sentimientos en medio de la guerra », pensó con cierto pesar.

Apenas abriría los ojos cuando sintió una presión en sus labios que lo hizo apretar los parpados, el característico perfume de Morgan llenando sus fosas nasales. El beso fue dulce, durando solo unos segundos y aun así, el castaño tomó toda su fuerza de autocontrol para no tomarla por la cintura y mandar al diablo su determinación de no involucrarse con ella. Minerva se removió levemente.

—Soy yo Minervykins, sigue dormida — susurró la chica separándose unos cuantos centímetros de Gerome, quien intentó no pensar en que al moverse; Morgan había dejado sus pechos frente a su nariz. La wyvern ronroneó ante su voz, entonces la chica añadió—; dulces sueños Gerome.

Aquello estaba terriblemente mal, pero se sentía como el volar sobre las nubes.

«Mañana », se prometió a si mismo, cuando el nuevo día llegara, sería capaz de enfrentarse a la chica y confesarle lo que más anhelaba en aquel instante; y tal vez, solo tal vez: podrían estar juntos cuando la guerra acabara.

* * *

A favor de la Campaña " **Con voz y voto** ", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo."

 _Hayden_


	4. Primero

**Disclaimer:** Fire Emblem Awakening no me pertenece

 **Nota de autor:** Olvide mencionar que el capitulo anterior es antes del support A. Aqui empieza a mitad del S. Espero les guste :)

 **Advertencias:** Posible OoC.

* * *

Primero

 _"Si yo pudiera darte una cosa en la vida, me gustaría darte la capacidad de verte a ti mismo a través de mis ojos. Solo entonces te darías cuenta de lo especial que eres para mí"_

-Frida Kahlo

—Si estás tan determinada a saber cómo me siento, esta es la manera más fácil. — Gerome explicó con las manos en su máscara, estaba temblando; pero no era por temor o algo parecido.

—No lo sé, mis mascaras son geniales. — Morgan empezó a decir mirando al suelo, provocando que el jinete quisiera abrazarla y disculparse las veces que fuera necesario. —Terminé "Ofendido" anoche…—se detuvo un momento y casi suspiró cuando volvió a hablar—, Ah, qué importa. Tú no necesitas mis mascaras si andarás alrededor con la cara descubierta.

Gerome estuvo tentado a reír, la chica podía llegar a ser tierna cuando estaba molesta y _celosa_.

—Esto no es para todos, Morgan. Es para ti solamente. —Se deshizo de la máscara y fue testigo de cómo los ojos avellana se abrían al verlo, soltando una exclamación de sorpresa—. Bueno, aquí estoy. Entonces, habla.

Morgan dijo algo parecido a _hubba hubba, awooooooga_. Antes de empezar a reírse sin poder evitarlo.

—¡Lo sabía! —Dijo victoriosa sin dejar de ver al jinete— Estas tan rojo como un tomate.

—¿También en mi nariz? —Gerome preguntó sintiéndose lleno de vergüenza, sabía que algo así pasaría y sin embargo, ahí estaba intentando demostrar lo que sentí después de haberla hecho enojar.

—Especialmente tu nariz— la estratega contestó sin perder la sonrisa, ajena a los pensamientos del jinete.

Y ahí estaba, el gran momento; la revelación del año.

—Supongo que es…—Gerome tomó una bocanada de aire y miró directamente a los ojos de Morgan—. Bueno, me gustas. Mucho, de hecho.

—¿En serio? —la chica se sonrojó también, como si, a pesar de todo lo que habían pasado en las ultimas semanas; no lo creyera posible—. Debido que, supongo que es obvio; pero… uhm, me gustas también.

Gerome no dijo nada, debatiéndose entre sentirse lleno de vergüenza, feliz y con ganas de huir. Estaba expuesto, diciendo las palabras que habia guardado durante meses y saberse correspondido lo dejaba sin saber que hacer.

—Esto es embarazoso. —Morgan murmuró antes de buscar sus ojos—, ¿no lo es?

—Te estas poniendo roja también. — el jinete deslizó un dedo por la mejilla de la muchacha, notando que bajo su toque la estratega tembló levemente. Quizá no era el único ansioso después de todo.

—Quizá, ¿podrias dejarme tu máscara?

—¡Usa una de las tuyas! — dijo señalándolas casi de forma acusadora, si tan solo no hubieran existido; podría haberse confesado antes y aclarar tantos malentendidos con Morgan mucho antes.

—¡Es verdad! — La estratega dijo levantando una de ellas y tendiéndosela. —Mira, como estas alegre puedes ponerte la que tiene forma de mariposa. Y yo la que tiene corazones, porque me estoy muy emocionada.

No quería, aun prefería bailar con un resucitado a ponerse una de aquellas máscaras y sin embargo, mirar a Morgan tan emocionada le hacia querer complacerla. Mal inicio.

—¿Tengo que ponerme una?

«Parezco un niño » se quejó en sus pensamientos, hasta que reparó en la sonrisa de la chica frente a él; que era una mezcla entre volver a enfadarse o intentar razonar.

—¡Oye, puede que esta sea la única vez que las puedas usar, asi que no lo estropees!

Traducción: Hazlo y nunca jamás volveré a intentar cambiar tu máscara.

—No creo que vaya a ponerm- — se detuvo, él mejor que nadie conocía lo que significaba el trabajar en un máscara y Morgan no habia hecho una sino tres –que habia visto- y darle algo tan pequeño como aquello…suspiró —. Bueno, quizá solo esta vez.

La tomó sin vacilar antes de colocársela, pero estaba amarrandosela cuando escuchó a Morgan volver a hablar en un tono mucho más bajo.

—Entonces — titubeó —, al ponernos estas mascaras somos oficialmente una pareja, ¿no?

—Puede que si. — Contestó sin más, levantando la mirada para encontrar la de la chica.

Los ojos avellana parecían casi brillar mientras lo observaban aún a través de la máscara, el jinete podía sentir su nariz completamente roja todavía; pero había algo en aquella mirada que le provocaba volver a acercarse a ella para poder besarla como se debía. Ya no un beso accidental, o uno robado; él quería que aquel beso fuera como si antes no hubiera sucedido un encuentro parecido, quería que Morgan lo recordara como el primero.

La estratega le sonrió mientras le tomaba la mano, agradeciendo saberse dueña del momento. Gerome correspondió con menos entusiasmo a la sonrisa, sin embargo se agachó lo suficiente como para permitirle a Morgan él decidir si quería o no dar el siguiente paso. Lo que no se esperó, ni por asomo; es que la chica prácticamente lo jalara hacia ella al mismo tiempo en que se ponía de puntillas para que no tuviera que encorvarse tanto; uniendo sus labios en uno de los besos más dulces que habían compartido.

El jinete se dejó envolver, disfrutando la caricia que era compartida con tanto afecto; sin embargo, de un momento a otro algo los separó con brusquedad y sólo vio a Morgan ser empujada por la cabeza de Minerva para después frotarse contra él en un obvio movimiento de posesión, al menos hasta que la wyvern soltó un gruñido tan dulce; que volvió a enrojecer.

«Ahora somos familia ».

* * *

A favor de la Campaña " **Con voz y voto** ", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo."

 _Hayden_


	5. Comisura

**Disclaimer:** Fire Emblem Awakening no me pertenece

 **Nota de autor:** Mi otp Lorche necesitaba amor. Mucho. *los abraza*

 **Advertencias:** Posible OoC.

* * *

Comisura

 _"Un hombre no cambia porque una mujer lo ama, un hombre cambia porque él ama a su mujer"_

—No luces sorprendida. — Gerome hizo notar mientras Cherche seguía dándole la espalda inmersa en preparar la cena de esa noche, mientras que Lon'qu se encontraba pelando patatas con destreza.

Al parecer, era el único que se sorprendía de encontrarse comprometido con la hija del estratega de los custodios; por lo que sabía, tanto Say'ri como Robin estaban al corriente con la buena nueva como si supieran que terminarían en una relación. Incluso Chrom lo había felicitado cuando lo había visto esa mañana.

—Intuición femenina. —la jinete de wyvern le sonrió hasta que sus ojos rosas parecían a punto de brillar.

El espadachín murmuró algo entre dientes parecido a _aterrador_ sin dejar su tarea de lado, tiempo en el cual; Gerome lo observó de reojo y su madre soltó una risa angelical al notarlo.

—¿Qué puedo decirte? — Volvió a hablar tomando una cucharada de sopa para que su marido la probara—. Aunque creas que no somos tus padres, te conocemos y queremos como tal Gerome…

—En resumen, se te nota. —Lon'qu terminó después de pasar el alimento, el jinete se sonrojó hasta las orejas al comprobar que había tomado por sentado que al utilizar la máscara sus sentimientos no iban a ser revelados. Sus padres –porque los quería como tal- lo habían notado enseguida; igual a como ocurría en el futuro.

Ninguno de los tres dijo nada, los padres regresando a sus tareas para darle el tiempo necesario a su tímido hijo para recuperar la compostura y que no se sintiera más avergonzado. Sin embargo, al cabo de un momento, Lon'qu se incorporó para poder darle las patatas a Cherche para que las cocinara aparte de la sopa.

—Gracias, querido. — La mujer sonrió depositando un beso justo en las comisuras de los labios masculinos, como si disfrutara poner en aprietos a su marido.

Gerome fue testigo de cómo su padre se estremecía por completo, antes de pasar del blanco al rojo en cuestión de segundos. Lo que le daba a entender, que a pesar de todo; el espadachín aún tenía problemas en las muestras de afecto en público. Cherche se acercó lo suficiente como para rodear a su "pequeño" hijo.

—Se feliz.

—Gracias, mamá. —murmuró solo para que Cherche fuera capaz de escucharlo y entonces, sintió la mano de Lon'qu apretar su hombro.

—El futuro puede cambiar, nosotros nos encargaremos de eso. —Prometió el espadachín.

Y Gerome lo supo, quizá habia una pequeña posibilidad de cambiarlo todo y él estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse por las personas que amaba.

* * *

A favor de la Campaña " **Con voz y voto** ", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo."

 _Hayden_


End file.
